Talk:Charles Alexander Bennett
independents! I changed 'Church of England' to 'Anglican,' btw, because CoE is used usually to just describe the English branch of the Anglican Church. :) --Semyon 18:33, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I don't know how long I'l l stay as indpendent, but thanks!? Charles A. Bennett (talk) 19:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) That question mark is not supposed to be there..Charles A. Bennett (talk) 19:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Stay independent as long as you can, you have the support of the CNP btw :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 20:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Switch to monbook, the default style keeps inserting millions of question marks. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 18:30, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, you have my support as well! Would you mind giving me some insight onto where you stand politically? Its always good to get to know the new contributers, and your page is a little short on political ideology as of now. Good luck! — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 20:07, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist is not a new editor, he joined a few weeks before I did. --Semyon 20:29, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::I know, I just don't know about his political philosophy. And I haven't seen him around much during my time here so far. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:15, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ::AFAIK, he's very CCPL-ish. 77topaz (talk) 22:36, November 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh, well my party does not support the ideals of a Christian democracy but I do support Christianity itself. Sunkist, just let me know if you are ever interested in joining PL. :) — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 00:45, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::How am I CCPL-ish? Haha? --Charles A. Bennett (talk) 01:27, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Anti-abortion, anti-gay rights, Christian. 77topaz (talk) 01:49, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::Hang on, are we talking about Bennett or Sunkist himself? Because Bennett would be more of a LP supporter, but Sunkist himself is more conservative. :P 77topaz (talk) 01:51, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I don't want to sound leftist by saying this, but just because he's Christian doesn't necessarily mean that he feels that religious morals should be instilled into government. And I'm pretty sure that a strong Christian wouldn't touch Labour with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole, despite his support of workers unions. Might you at all be libertarian? — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 01:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Well, Bennett represents my political beliefs (like most characters on this wikia). I'm somewhat of a traditionalist, I'm not anti-gay rights, I'm anti-same sex marriage, as well with being an anti-polygamist, but I believe in full respective rights to gay members of the community such as enforcing hate crime laws. I'm pro-life which means I'm not only against abortion, I'm also against the death penalty (but I do not agree on having nice prisons that allow TVs for murders). My belief in aiding the sick, poor and lame taught by Jesus Christ have effected me the most from my religious perspective towards politics. Charles A. Bennett (talk) 02:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I see. Well then PL probably wouldn't make such a good match for you, but good luck!— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:26, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Intresting character. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Fancy setting up a Perryist faction of CCPL? :) --Semyon 18:08, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::CCPL seems to mee too Oceana centerd to me, but eventually I'll have to bow down to some political logo of one of Lovia's several parties. Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 20:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Maybe you can stand tall and craft your own Logo... Personally I'd like to hear your economic views and also your view on decentralisation. Being Governor of the state you reside in, I would also like to know how you would like to see Sylvania change over the course of the coming year. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 20:22, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Haha :P ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 18:10, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Whats so funny? Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 20:16, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::The Rightist Perryist Fraction of the Conservative Christian Party of Lovia idea. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ''' 20:35, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Its not very Rightest if it advocates for economic qualities almost identical to Labour or any other lefist party. Charles Alexander Bennett (talk) 20:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC) IC goes here RE:Business Expo Dear Congressmen Bennett, I thank you for the invitation, and I would be honored the attend the Expo. Faithfully, Fredéric Fitzroy